All I Ever Wanted
by blazergrl89
Summary: Sequel to Could He Be My Dark Knight? Will Bruce and Kristina's relationship be able to survive the new challenges that are thrown their way?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! I think I have a good enough plot that I'll be able to write this sequel. I hope its as good as the first one and I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think about it! Love yall! =)

* * *

Today was the day. The day I've been waiting for since my father died. I promised him that I would be the first in our family to graduate from college, and here I was; doing it. It was my graduation day from the college that I enrolled at about a year ago, and the best part was, I already had a job lined up. I was going to be a teacher at a local elementary school.

I was getting ready in my bedroom…well in what use to be my bedroom; now it's just a room where I keep all my belongings. I sleep in Bruce's room every night now, since most the time he's not even home while I'm sleeping. He'll get in bed with me until I fall asleep, and then he'll sneak out and go do his Batman duties.

Bruce and I have become so close over the past year, and everyone in Gotham knows about it, which is kind of stressful, being known as the billionaire's girlfriend. Everyone at school wants to be my friend; they're always asking about him and what our life is like. Luckily for me though, all my previous classes transferred and I finished school within one year.

I grabbed my things and headed out for the ceremony. Bruce was going to leave work early to come watch me graduate; Alfred was coming too. Bruce and Alfred were the only family I had now. Don't get me wrong, I love both of them to death (in totally different ways), but I miss my parents and my brother.

My feelings about moving here to Gotham are still bittersweet. If I hadn't of moved here, I would still have my brother, but then again, if I was still home in Georgia, I would have never of met Bruce; I guess that's life…

I only got to see Bruce and Alfred for literally one minute, just long enough to give both of them hugs and tell them I'd meet them at home after the ceremony, before I had to go take my seat.

* * *

It was now after the ceremony and I was heading home. I walked into the house to see that all the lights were out, but there were candles everywhere, and a mixture of white and red rose pedals leading up the stairs. I was amazed by how beautiful the sight was as I slowly followed the pedals.

The beautiful rose pedals led me into Bruce's room where I found a candle lit dinner table for two surrounded by rose pedals. I gasped, a bit taken back by how stunning everything looked. "Bruce?" I called out, as I stepped into the room. He was nowhere to be found, until I heard the door close behind me.

I jumped slightly and turned to see a very handsome Bruce, standing there in his suit, holding flowers for me. He smiled his perfect smile as he walked towards me.

"Congratulations, beautiful," he whispered, handing me the flowers. I blushed, and tried not to giggle like a little school girl.

"Bruce, this is all way too…" he held up his hand, cutting me short.

"No, this is a very special occasion," he said. I laughed, "People graduate every year," I told him casually, although, I love the fact that he did all this, but just for graduating, it might have been a little much.

He just smiled at me, and motioned for me to sit down. I sat down at the table, as Alfred brought out dinner for Bruce and me.

We ate in silence for the most part. Bruce seemed to be concentrating very hard on something.

"Something on your mind, Bruce?" I was hoping he would open up to me. He looked up, and smiled softly.

"No, not really. Just enjoying our time together," he leaned over the table and reached for my hand. I gently rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb. It was true, lately we haven't spent much time together, except in the afternoons; even then it would only be a couple of hours.

Soon, dinner was over; Bruce stood up and all of a sudden soft music started playing. He walked over to where I was sitting and held out his hand, "Would you like to dance, milady?" Bruce asked exactly the same way as he did the first time we had danced together. I giggled quietly, but decided to play along.

"I'm sorry Bruce, but I don't know how to dance," he laughed now as he pulled me up from my seat and into his arms. "Well, Ms. Morris, it's time for you to learn," he whispered softly into my ear.

I rested my head on Bruce's shoulder as we slowly danced together. Bruce had ditched the whole proper form of dancing, and now was just holding me tightly around my waist. I sighed happily, enjoying every moment we had together. The sun was now setting, so I knew soon Bruce would have to leave.

I was pulled back to reality by Bruce speaking to me, "I love you so much, Kristina," he whispered, as he pulled back to look me in the eyes.

I smiled, "I love you too, Bruce," I said right before he softly kissed my lips.

"How much do you love me?" he asked seriously as our lips parted.

"With my whole heart; I've never loved anyone as much as I love you," I told him truthfully.

"Good," he said as he pulled away from me. I was confused.

"Where are you going?" I asked, slightly hurt by how quickly he just pulled away.

Bruce went and picked up a beautiful red rose that was sitting in a vase on the bedside table, and walked back over to me.

He carefully handed it to me, at first I was worried because there wasn't anything covering the stem, but once I touched it I noticed it was thorn less.

"A beautiful thorn less red rose," he started, while I was looking at it, "red being the color of love…and thorn less; meaning love at first sight," Bruce whispered to me.

I brought the rose up to my nose to smell it…I then noticed something sparkly inside the pedals. I opened it up, and there inside the rose I found the most gorgeous diamond ring that I had ever seen.

I looked up at Bruce…I was speechless. He then got down on one knee, and softly took my hand that was holding the ring.

"Kristina, I've loved you ever since our first dance. I promise that I will always take care of you, be there for you, and I will _always_ be willing to risk everything to save you. Kristina Morris, will you marry me?" Bruce asked, holding the ring out to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this one is so short, but I didn't want to start another topic yet cause then this chapter would be super long. =)

* * *

My heart was beating against my chest; this was all way too good to be true. I looked down at Bruce's face; there I could see his love for me in his eyes. I believed him; I trusted him; I loved him, and that was all I needed.

"Yes! I will!" I said excitedly. Bruce then slipped the ring on my finger; he then jumped up to pull me into his arms and twirl me around in a hug. I couldn't stop giggling. Bruce then laid me down on the bed as we started to kiss passionately. He crawled on top of me as I fully laid back. I loved the sensation I felt when he started roaming his hands all over my body.

As soon as things started getting hot and heavy, we heard a knock at the door. "Excuse me Master Wayne," Alfred called from the other side of the door.

We slowly broke away from each other breathing heavily. I heard Bruce sigh as he sat up. "Yes, Alfred?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I rolled over in bed, secretly very disappointed.

"I hate to interrupt such a wonderful evening for the two of you, but the bat signal is up, sir," Alfred said apologetically.

"I'll be out soon, Alfred," Bruce told him, as he leaned over to me and softly kissed my lips.

"I'm sorry about this, honey," he whispered as he gently stroked my cheek. I smiled softly at him.

"Duty calls," I said with a smile, trying to hide the fact that I was very saddened by him leaving. "It's alright; I have to get up early tomorrow anyways. First day of teaching," I said trying to make him feel better.

He smiled, "I'll be home before you leave in the morning," he promised with a kiss.

"I love you. Be careful, please," I asked. Even after a year of dealing with Bruce going out almost every night, I still haven't gotten use to it. Every time he leaves I worry the entire time until I get so tired I fall asleep.

"I love you too, so very much," I leaned up to give him one more soft kiss.

"Go to sleep, I'll be home right when you wake up," Bruce said while pulling the covers over me. I nodded and snuggled into his side of the bed. I always liked to sleep on his side whenever he wasn't home.

And just like that…he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the feeling of something soft on my cheek moving down to my neck. I opened my eyes to see Bruce lightly kissing down my neck; I laughed quietly as I gently pushed him away. Bruce laid down next to me in bed, and I noticed that he had just taken off his Batman suit, considering he was only in his underwear.

He crawled on top of me holding all his weight up, so he wouldn't hurt me. He passionately kissed my lips, and then moved slowly down my neck.

"So, where were we last night?" Bruce asked seductively in between kisses on my neck. I giggled and pulled away little by little.

"As much as I would love to pick up from last night, _I _have to get ready for work," I told him playfully.

"You're my fiancée, you don't _have_ to work," Bruce said boastfully, with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"I _want_ to work," I said while getting out of bed. He groaned.

"What if I said 'please'?" he asked looking at me with hopeful eyes. I laughed.

"I'll be home later, Bruce. Like you said, I'm your fiancée, which means that we'll have our entire life to pick up where we left off last night," I told him with a wink. This time he laughed.

I got up to get ready for work. Since I am straight out of college, the school that I will be working at thought it would be wise to start me off as a fifth grade summer school teacher first. Then in the fall, I could come back as a full term teacher.

I was very eager to get to work, so I got ready faster than I normally would. I walked back into the bedroom to tell Bruce goodbye, but once I reached the bed I noticed that he was asleep. I leaned down and softly kissed the temple of his head.

"I love you," I whispered to him right before I pulled the covers up for him. I sighed as I walked out the door, wishing Bruce would have been conscious to tell me that he loved me, and to have a good first day. Oh well, I guess that goes with the baggage of being the Dark Knight's girlfriend…now fiancée.

I arrived slightly early to class so I could go ahead and start setting up my classroom. When I first got there, the room was very boring and didn't look welcoming at all. Once I was done, the room was covered in decorations that I had made when I was in college. There were colorful posters on the walls, a small replica of the solar system hanging from the ceiling, and of course, my name written on the board.

Just as I finished hanging the last poster, my first students began to arrive. To my surprise I actually knew one of them. He was James Gordon Jr., Commissioner Gordon's son. As soon as James took his seat, his father walked in.

"Commissioner Gordon, it's so nice to see you!" I greeted him. He smiled warmly.

"Kristina, I had no idea you were going to be teaching here," he said.

"Yes, sir. I just finished college, so the school thought they'd warm me up with some summer school first," I told him honestly.

His facial expression became serious as he looked over at his son.

"Yes, well, it seems like James Jr. had been playing around too much during the school year. His grades suffered, so here we are doing it again," he said somewhat scornfully.

I nodded, "Yes sir, I know how that goes," I said.

"Well I need to get going, but don't be afraid to call me if he acts up any," the commissioner said. I nodded again.

"Yes, sir," I said once more as he was out the door.

* * *

The day went by pretty smoothly for the first class, of course. We really didn't do anything; it was mostly for me to get to know the kids and for them to get to know me. I really enjoyed it; all the kids were very well behaved, considering they were in summer school. I hate to say it, because I don't want to play favorites, but James Jr. was a sweetheart. He volunteered, he spoke up, and he was very helpful. I don't know if it was from the fact that his father walked him in or what, but I hope he keeps it up.

I was on my way home when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Krissy!" I heard someone yell from the other end. I laughed once I realized who it was. It was a friend from school; the only friend I made that I actually trusted. Her name was Pamela Isley, but I just called her Pammy. She loved her nickname so much that she named me Krissy. I met her in my bio-chem. class. We had become such great friends throughout the school year that she felt almost like a sister to me.

"Hey, Pammy. What's up?" I heard her laugh from the other end.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get some lunch Saturday, you know since we're both going to be off," she asked.

"Of course! I have something exciting to tell you!" I told her eagerly.

"What is it? No, No. I'll wait. I'll just see you then, Krissy!" she said hurriedly.

"Bye Pammy!"

Once I hung up, I laughed realizing how annoying our nicknames were. Oh well; I smiled to myself.

I couldn't wait until Saturday to tell Pammy that I was engaged to Bruce Wayne, and not only that, I'm going to ask her to be my maid of honor.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now Saturday morning and I was getting ready to have lunch with Pammy. Bruce had left earlier this morning to actually go to work. We decided last night that we were going to have an engagement party; well actually, Bruce decided to throw an engagement party and I just agreed to let him have his fun. I'm not a big party person, especially formal parties, but if Bruce wants it, I'll let him.

I was now sitting at the restaurant waiting for Pammy to show up. While I was sitting there waiting, I could have sworn I saw some blonde lady watching me. She had her hair pulled back in a bun, and was wearing thick rimmed black glasses. Every time I looked over at her, she would quickly turn away. She looked so familiar, but I just couldn't seem to put my finger on it.

"Krissy!" I heard someone yell. I looked up to see my friend. She looked so different compared to what she looked like only one semester ago. Last semester Pammy use to have wild, frizzy, red hair; now her hair is smooth, silky, and straight. She was also wearing a beautiful green sundress, and I had to admit, sitting next to her made me feel pretty inferior. She looked gorgeous, while I was here in some old torn up blue jeans and a t-shirt.

"Pammy!" I replied, as I stood up to hug her. She hugged me tightly before we sat down. Right as we sat down she started questioning me.

"So, what's the news?" she asked excitedly. I just laughed and stuck out my left hand.

"Oh my God!" she squeaked. "That is the most stunning ring I've ever seen!" she exclaimed. Then a look of realization came across her face.

"Bruce Wayne?!" she screamed. I laughed again and nodded.

"Oh, Kristina, I'm so happy for you!" she said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you…" right before I was about to ask her to the engagement party and to be my maid of honor, my cell phone went off.

"Excuse me," I asked while I pulled it out. It was a text from Bruce.

"Get home, now…" was all it said. My stomach tightened. Bruce wasn't one to be demanding, so I knew something must be wrong.

I hated just to leave Pammy like this, but I knew Bruce would never demand for me to be anywhere unless it was utterly important.

"I'm sorry, Pammy, but I really need to go. It's an emergency, but Bruce and I are having an engagement party next week; please come," I told her quickly.

"Uh, sure. Ok," she said confused. I could tell she was a little hurt, but I would make it up to her later.

I ran over to hug her before I quickly left.

* * *

**Pamela's POV**

I sat there stunned, almost to tears, by how rude Kristina acted. She just got up and left not even 10 minutes into our lunch date. I know Bruce is her fiancée now and everything, but we're supposed to be best friends, and she just ditched me.

A small tear escaped my eye.

"Excuse me?" a blonde lady with glasses and a bun sat down in the chair Kristina was just in only 5 minutes ago.

"I couldn't help but overhear your dilemma. Are you alright?" she asked kindly as I sniffled quietly.

"Yes, thank you, but can you believe that? She just bragged about getting engaged to the richest man in Gotham, and then bailed on me. How rude is that?" I vented to her.

She nodded. "Yes, I agree. That is very rude," she said softly.

"She acted like I didn't have anything to say. I didn't even get a chance to tell her I'm working for the city now. I'm in charge of trying to make Gotham environmentally friendly. I'm head of the 'Going Green' committee," I boasted. Normally I wouldn't brag so much, but I had been waiting all day to tell Kristina, and she just left.

The lady smiled at me, "Congratulations," she said honestly. "I can't believe that your so called best friend didn't even stick around to congratulate you," she said shaking her head, disappointed in Kristina.

Ever second I spent talking to this lady only made me become angrier at Kristina. This lady, a total stranger, cared more about me getting a job promotion than my own best friend.

"Say, how about I stay here and we have lunch together," she said with a smile. I smiled back.

"I would like that," I told her sincerely. She grinned a teeth-baring smile, and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Dr. Harleen Quinzel," I shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Harleen. I'm Pamela Isley," I said seriously.

She laughed quietly to herself.

"Well, Pamela, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, LadyDeathScyth started writing her own fanfic that was inspired by my stories. You should check it out, it sounds pretty good so far =)

* * *

I rushed home in a hurry to make sure that Bruce was alright. I was so worried about him that I was feeling sick to my stomach; with the way he texted me something definitely had to be wrong. I finally reached the house and rushed inside, slamming the front door a little too hard by accident.

Alfred walked in, "Ms. Morris, if you slammed that door any harder, you'd wake the dead," he said with a smirk.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "is Bruce here? Is everything alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Master Wayne is down in the basement; he wants to talk to you," Alfred warned.

I walked as fast as I could to the basement. I opened the door to see Bruce watching monitors.

"What's wrong? Why did I have to come home so fast?" I asked still worried, but feeling a little better knowing that Bruce was alright.

"Harley Quinn was spotted the other day," he started out softly. I swallowed hard.

"That's impossible, it would have been on the news," I told him in disbelief.

He shook his head, "She wasn't in her disguise, she was dressed in normal clothes, as Harleen Quinzel," he said as he turned to look at me.

For some reason, I was becoming slightly angry at Bruce for making me leave my lunch date with Pammy, over something like this. I thought he was hurt or something.

"Bruce," I started out seriously, "you made me leave my friend for this," I said trying to hold in my anger.

He stood up and walked over to me, "For this? Your life could be in danger, and you're mad I made you leave your little friend?" Bruce asked angrily.

"Bruce, it's not like I wouldn't recognize her. She is gonna have scars on her face remember?" I asked like it was obvious.

"That's the point!" Bruce rose his voice at me, "The scars aren't there; I think she faked it…to trick us," he said softer now. I stood there in shock. Bruce yelled at me.

"Even if the scars aren't there, I still have my watch you gave me," I lifted my wrist so he could see the oversized watch that to this day I still wore on my arm.

"That doesn't matter, Kristina. What she took you underground like last time?" he still looked somewhat angry.

"But, Bruce, couldn't this have at least waited until after my lunch with Pammy? She probably thinks I'm a horrible person, the way I just ditched her," I said sadly.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I should have phrased the text a little bit better," he admitted.

I turned away to walk back upstairs; I was still somewhat angry.

Before I made it to the stairs, I felt a strong tug at my wrist, pulling me into Bruce. He gently pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I really am sorry," he whispered to me. "I just…I just worry about you. I don't want anything to happen to you," he admitted softly.

"Bruce, honey, I'm not going anywhere," I started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Kristina, I'm not worried about you _going somewhere_, I'm worried about someone _taking _you _somewhere_. I'm worried that you are going to be taken away from me, and I honestly won't be able to live with knowing that _I _put you in that situation," he said emotionally.

I hugged him tightly, while gently rubbing his back.

"I promise, I'll be as safe as possible," I said honestly. He pulled back and softly kissed my lips.

"And just in case you slip up," he started once our lips parted, "I made something for you," he walked over to the desk in front of the monitors, and got something.

"What is it?" I asked as he walked back to me.

He held out a smaller, but just as ugly watch.

"Slightly modified," he said with a smile, "works underground," he finished proudly.


	6. Chapter 6

Tonight was the night of mine and Bruce's engagement party. I've always wondered how Bruce set up these parties, and now I found out; he hires people to decorate everything. It was still early in the day, so I was up in my room working on my student plans while the people were downstairs decorating everything.

Bruce actually went to work this morning; he's been missing a lot recently, with Batman out every night on the prowl looking for Harley.

I put my notebook down to take a break. It was so boring here without Bruce. Normally when I'm working on my plans for the week, he is in here trying to distract me. Now, I'm finding it hard to work without him in here bugging me.

I've been teaching for almost 2 weeks now, and I love it. Despite the fact that it is summer school, my students overall are pretty well behaved. Also, since it is summer, I try to make it a little more fun. Sometimes I'll take the class outside and once we've gone over everything I've planned, I let them play around.

I've also been trying to get a hold of Pammy for almost a week. Every time I call her, it goes to her voicemail. I was starting to become worried about her, and if she didn't come to the party tonight, I was definitely going to drive over to her house tomorrow to check up on her. She's probably a little upset with me for leaving the way I did, but every time I've called her I left her an apology on the voicemail.

It was about the time the Bruce should be getting home, so I went downstairs to take a peek at the decorations.

Everything was beautiful. There were candles everywhere, every kind of flower you could think of, and a gorgeous chandelier. I couldn't get over how wonderful everything looked.

As I was standing, stunned, by how dazzling the room looked I felt someone grab my shoulders.

"Boo!" someone yelled as I screamed.

I turned around to see Bruce with a huge grin on his face. I lightly hit his shoulder.

"That's not funny!" I said, trying not to laugh as I walked away.

"Aw, Kristina, you know it was funny," he said as he twirled me around.

I looked up to see his smile and I couldn't hold it back any longer; I giggled.

"That's what I wanted to see," he whispered as he gently placed his thumb under my chin and softly kissed my lips.

"C'mon, we need to get ready," I said as I slowly pulled away, and led Bruce upstairs.

Bruce and I were now getting ready for the party since the guests would be arriving soon.

"Kristina, could you help me with my tie?" Bruce asked as he walked into my room. Luckily I was decent.

"How did you do your ties before I was here?" I asked suspiciously. He grinned.

"I did them myself…with a little help from Alfred," he admitted. I giggled; he was too cute.

I finished helping Bruce with his tie, "Ok, now scram," I said as I shooed him out of my room.

"I love you too," he mumbled as he left. I just laughed.

I slipped into a beautiful halter-topped, floor length blue dress that Bruce bought me especially for this occasion. This was my first time ever putting it on, and I loved it. It looked simple, yet classy. I put just a little makeup on, and curled the ends of my hair. Then I slipped on my shoes, and went to Bruce's room.

Unlike him, I knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in," I heard.

I walked in and saw a smile immediately come to Bruce's face.

"You look gorgeous," he complimented me.

"Thank you," I smiled.

Bruce looked me over.

"You're missing one thing," he rubbed his chin like he was thinking.

"What?" I asked. He held up my left wrist; the one that always has the watch on it.

"No, you're not going to make me," I started, but he put his finger over my lips and nodded.

"You don't have to wear it on your wrist; strap it around your ankle," he said as he made me sit on the bed. He left the room, but quickly returned with my watch. He lifted my leg as he wrapped the watch around my ankle. I groaned.

"Bruce, you're making me feel like I'm under house arrest," I whined.

"Well…you kind of are," he laughed. I rolled my eyes, as he helped me up. Luckily my dress hid the hideous cuff that looked like a shackle on my leg.

"Let's go, my dear, people will be arriving soon," Bruce said as he escorted me down the stairs.

The party was going off without a hitch; everyone kept congratulating me and Bruce, and some people even brought us gifts. It was now well into the party, and I had still yet to see Pammy show up. Suddenly I saw a group of men standing around a woman; to me it looked like a group of puppies drooling over a piece of meat, but then I realized that the woman was none other than Pammy!

She looked stunning in her strapless, sparkling green dress. The color of her dress looked amazing with her fiery red hair. Her hair was also perfectly in place, smooth, silky, shiny; and her makeup was perfect too.

I was relieved that she was alright, but honestly I didn't want to stand next to her. I would look like a mangy mutt standing next to an award winning purebred.

She walked over to me, "Krissy!" she said as she hugged me.

"Pammy!" I hugged her back. I noticed she smelled a little weird. The smell actually hurt my nose, but I tried to ignore it.

"Why haven't you been answering my phone calls?" I asked her.

"Oh, sweetie I'm sorry," she said, "I've just been so busy," she smiled. Even her smile looked extra gorgeous tonight.

Bruce then walked over to us, putting his arm protectively on the small of my back.

"Krissy, I simply must know who this handsome man standing next to you is," Pammy said flirtatiously as she moved closer to Bruce.

"Pammy, this is Bruce, _my fiancé_," I emphasized, "Bruce, this is my friend Pamela," I introduced them. Bruce stuck out his hand, but Pammy pulled him into a hug.

I noticed when they hugged, Bruce inhaled and smiled.

That was weird, her smell made me want to be sick. Maybe it's me? I then dorkishly tried to smell myself while no one was looking. It couldn't be me.

"Excuse us, honey," I said as I gently touched Bruce's shoulder, "I need to talk to Pammy for a second," I said sweetly.

"Of course ladies," he said politely before he exited.

"Pammy," I whispered after Bruce left, "we're best friends right?" I asked. She nodded.

"And if I had something like this I'd want you to tell me," I prepared her for what I was about to say, "Pammy, I don't know if it's your perfume or soap, but you smell…different," I said as nicely as I could.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief, "all the men over there thought I smelled lovely," she said, almost boasting.

"Here, try smelling closer," she said as she hugged me again exposing her neck; this time I automatically wanted to faint. It smelled ten times worse; I was actually starting to feel nauseous. I quickly pulled away.

"Excuse me for a moment, I need to go to the restroom," I said before quickly making my way to the bathroom.

I wetted a washcloth and held it against my neck as I sat against the cold tub in the bathroom. It took me a couple minutes to recover, but soon I was fine again. I had no clue what I smelled, but Pammy smelt awful. Why couldn't anyone else smell it? Did she only smell good to men?

It was then I noticed that no other females were around her, but heck if she wasn't my best friend I wouldn't want to be around her either, her looking the way she did. Talk about a blow to your self confidence.

I decided that it was time to go back to the party.

I walked back in and noticed that the lights were dimmed and a slow song was playing; just like the night that Bruce and I shared our first dance.

I then looked around the room, searching for either Bruce or Pammy.

It was then when I found them both…dancing together. I didn't mind too much until I saw something that shattered my heart into a million pieces.

Bruce leaned in and kissed Pamela.


	7. Chapter 7

Tears filled my eyes as I ran to my room. I grabbed one of my suitcases and started packing as many clothes as I could find; not even bothering to fold them. I sobbed harder as I grabbed anything that I might need for an overnight stay. I decided that I was going home to Georgia, where I belonged, but until then I'd have to stay somewhere else; then I remembered a place where I could go. I came to this city for my brother, but I stayed for Bruce. He was now nothing to me, and I never wanted to see him again.

I went over to my window and tried to open it. Of course since I was in Bruce's house the windows were freaking sealed shut.

I heard a knock at my door, but didn't make a move to open it.

"Ms. Morris, it's me; Alfred," I heard from the other side. Why is Alfred coming after me, not my own fiancée? He's probably still downstairs sucking face with that trap who I thought was my friend.

"Go away," I said as strongly as my voice would let on at the moment. I loved Alfred and didn't want to be mean to him, but I did not want to see anyone at the moment.

I heard my knob of my door turning then quickly followed by Alfred walking in my room. He caught me…

"Ms. Morris, you cannot just leave," Alfred said softly. I scoffed, "Watch me," I said harshly.

Alfred walked over to me, and softly took me into his arms. I cried into his shoulder while he rubbed my back.

"Kristina," he said softly (I noted that that was the first time he's ever addressed me by my first name), "please do not just leave. Life has been so much better around here since you've arrived, and not just for Master Wayne," he pulled back and smiled at me.

"Master Wayne has always been like a son to me, and now since I've gotten to know you so well, Kristina, I feel like you're the daughter I never had," he admitted, which only caused me to cry harder.

"Alfred, please don't," I said as I pulled away, "don't be nice to me. Don't make this leaving any harder than it has to be," I almost begged as I went back to packing more things.

He sighed, "I'm not trying to, Ms. Morris, I simply want you to know that Bruce isn't the only one in this house who cares about you," he said while coming to my side.

"You're wrong; _you_ are the only one in this house who cares about me. That's why _you're _the one who is in here comforting me…not Bruce," I finished as I zipped up my bag.

I pulled on some jeans underneath my dress, and then turned away from Alfred to take off the rest and pull on a t-shirt.

"Kristina," Alfred started again, "I know this isn't easy for you, and I know you've lived a hard life as it is, that's why I brought you something, so your night doesn't have to be any more painful," he said as he slipped something into my hand.

"I see you as a daughter," he said once again; as I looked down to see he slipped a key into my hand, "so I'm going to protect you like one. That's the key to the backdoor; I heard you trying to get out your window; my way will be much easier," he said with a soft smile.

"A car will be waiting for you to take you anywhere you want to go," he said while walking to the exit of my room, "just remember, I'll be here if you ever need anything, Ms. Morris," he finished as he left my room.

Now I became even angrier at Bruce for making me leave such a wonderful man who cared about me so much. I then did something that I never wanted to do since I got engaged; I took off the beautiful diamond engagement ring that Bruce had given me, and I laid it down on my bedside table.

I walked over to the door of my room with tears in my eyes and took once last look around. I had so many wonderful memories of being in this house with Bruce, and now I had to throw them away. "Goodbye, Bruce," I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek. I then took up my bag and headed for the backdoor.

* * *

**Bruce's POV**

The party was now coming to an end; people were leaving, but I was still with this beautiful woman whom I had just met. It was strange, though, I couldn't remember how I had just met her not even over an hour ago. She was just so mesmerizing and when I was with her I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Alfred soon walked over to me and the beautiful red head, "Master Wayne, perhaps it is time for _everyone_ to leave," he said making a gesture towards the beauty that was hanging on my arm.

"Nonsense, Alfred. The night is still young," I said with a smile, looking over at the woman.

"No, Master Wayne; It is time for _everyone _to be leaving," he said almost demandingly.

"It's alright, sweetie," the woman said to me, "just give me a call tomorrow," and with that she pulled out a pen and wrote her number on my hand.

"Goodbye," she said as she seductively kissed the corner of my lips; and like that she was gone.

"Bruce Wayne!" Alfred boomed. I don't think I've ever heard him address me as anything other than Master Wayne; something had to be wrong.

"Of all these years of knowing you, I've never been as disappointed in anyone as I am with you right now," Alfred said angrily.

"What are you talking about, Alfred?" I was so confused.

"What was the whole reason for having this bloody party in the first place?" he demanded.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"_Kristina!"_ I screamed as I ran up to her bedroom.

I was in shock as I looked around the room. It had almost looked like she'd never been there. I then walked around and looked, I saw a few things that she had left, but she took everything that was important to her.

I heard someone clear their voice behind me; I knew it was Alfred.

"Where is she?" I demanded angrily, without turning around.

"I don't know, but I do believe she made it clear that she wasn't ever going to return," he said sadly.

I then saw something sparkly on her bedside table. I walked over and picked it up.

A sharp pain broke my heart as I realized that it was the engagement ring that I had given to her not too long ago. I suddenly became furious at that redheaded woman, whose name I don't even remember.

When I was with her I didn't even remember Kristina. Something strange had to be going on with that lady; I could never willingly forget the love of my life.

I squeezed the ring tightly in my hand, "I'm going to get her back."


	8. Chapter 8

I grabbed my bag as the car pulled up to the house I'd hopefully be staying at for the night. I got out of the car and walked up to the driver's window in the pouring down rain.

"Thank you," I told him. He smiled and nodded.

"No problem, Ms. Morris. Now go inside," he said before he drove away.

I slowly walked up to the door, enjoying how cool the rain felt against my skin. I softly knocked on the door.

"Kristina, what on earth are you doing standing out here in the rain? Come in, come in," Mrs. Gordon said as she shooed me inside.

"Mrs. Gordon I'm so sorry for asking you this but, Bruce and I just broke up and I was wondering if I could stay here for the night. It would only be for tonight, I promise. I'm going to be heading home to Georgia soon," I almost begged.

"But, dear, wasn't your engagement party tonight?" she asked concerned.

I nodded as the tears resurfaced.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," she said as she pulled me into a hug, "Of course you can stay here."

"Come on, let me show you to your room," she said as she grabbed my bag and led me up to the room I stayed in last year.

The room didn't look any different from the room I stayed in last year. It seemed to be the room I always went to once something depressing happened to me. This is the room I hid in last year when my brother died, and now here I am again, hiding from the man who broke my heart.

"You remember everything, right?" Mrs. Gordon asked me. I nodded.

"Do you need anything, honey?" she asked in a motherly tone. I wished I had a mother now; one to comfort me, tell me boys were stupid, and buy me ice cream.

"No, thank you," I said, "Mrs. Gordon, you really have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you so much for this," I said as I hugged her.

"Don't worry about it, dear; just try to get some sleep," she said as she gave me one last hug before leaving.

* * *

I changed out of my wet clothes into some dry sweatpants and a baseball t-shirt. When I slipped my pants on, I noticed that I was still wearing the shackle around my ankle that Bruce forced me to wear for the party. I sat down on my bed and tried to pull it off, but it was on so tight that I couldn't tighten any more to undo the buckle. I become so frustrated that I just gave up and decided that I would leave it on for now.

I laid back in bed and snuggled up with my old teddy bear that my brother had given to me one year for Christmas when we were younger. I pulled the covers over my head as I began to silently sob.

Why would he do this to me? I thought he loved me; he asked me to marry him. Why would he do that if he didn't love me? I don't have money to offer him, I'm not that pretty, and I'm not that talented. Maybe he finally realized what I didn't have, and he saw what he wanted in Pamela.

While I was hiding in my bed, wallowing in self-pity, I heard something hit my window. I suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu. I got up, walked to the window, and looked around. Even if something was out there, I couldn't see due to the rain coming down so hard. Something hit my window again, but I couldn't see what it was or where it was coming from, so I opened my window slightly.

As soon as my window opened, Batman appeared out of nowhere. I tried to scream from the sudden shock, but Batman had put his hand over my mouth. Once I realized who it was I pulled away from my window and walked back into my room; to my surprise Batman followed me, coming in through my window.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded angrily.

"Kristina, I am so very sorry for what happened," Batman said pulling off his mask, to reveal a very depressed looking Bruce Wayne.

"Get out," I said sternly.

"Kristina, I'm not leaving here without you," he said walking closer to me.

"Bruce, do you have any idea how much you hurt me? Do you know how insulting that was; not only to see you cheat on me, but to cheat on me at _our engagement party_," I said, the anger still boiling inside of me.

"It wasn't me; it was that woman," he said defending himself. "Something was wrong with her. When I was with you, before she hugged me, I was just about to ask you to dance, but once she hugged me, her smell…it was intoxicating, it clouded my mind," Bruce rambled as he tried to grab my hand.

"I clearly saw _you _kiss _her_," I said as I violently pushed his hand away from me.

"Kristina, please…I don't even remember her name," I laughed bitterly.

"Of course not, but I bet you remember every little detail of her body. You're just like every other man in this world, you think with what's in your pants, not with what's in your head," I insulted him.

"I love you, Kristina. You have to believe me; I can't live without you. Ever since I met you, I'm happier. Of all these years saving people, I never felt like my life mattered, until I saved you. We belong together, why can't you see that?" I scoffed.

"I _did _see that, but now I see it was just a fantasy. I was blinded by the belief that someone as wonderful as you could actually be in love with me, but now I see clearly. We don't belong together, Bruce. You belong with Pamela; go find her and save her life…see how you'll feel then," I said bitterly.

"Kristina," he started again, but I cut him short.

"No, Bruce. Later this week, I'm going back to Georgia, where I belong. Until then, I want you to leave. Don't come back, don't stalk me, don't have people follow me; don't even try to save me. Right now, death would be better than seeing you again. I never want to see you again," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Kristina, please don't leave. Let me do some research, I'll prove to you that it was her. Her soap, body wash, perfume, it was something about her. It wasn't me," Bruce almost begged me.

"You'll use anything for an excuse, won't you? Bruce, you've hurt me enough…Just leave," I said as the tears started falling from my eyes.

He slowly walked over to me while looking into my eyes. I would have moved away from him, but I was too lost in his deep brown eyes. He stopped once we were face to face.

"I'll leave for now, but I'll never leave you," he whispered as he gently took my hand and placed something in it. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Kristina. I'll never stop loving you, and no matter how much you want to believe you hate me…I know you still love me too," he said as he walked over to my window.

Bruce slipped his Batman helmet back on, "I'll make this right again, Kristina. I swear," he said before jumping out my window.

The tears began falling faster once he left. I sat down on my bed and opened my hand to find that Bruce had brought back the ring that I left back at his house.

I cried harder as I looked over the beautiful ring that he had given me on that romantic night. Maybe Bruce was right; maybe it was Pamela.

I lied down in bed, lost in thought until I finally drifted off to sleep for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up an hour before I actually had to so I could get ready and be out of the house before James Jr. woke up and saw his teacher leaving his house…that would be very awkward for the both of us, and I also wanted to get to school early so I could start packing up some things.

When I was changing I noticed that I still had the watch on my ankle. I sighed, realizing that I'd have to leave it on for another day. Luckily it wasn't on tight enough to cause me any pain, just tight enough so I couldn't get it off. I bet Bruce did that on purpose…jerk.

I got to school so early that most of the lights in the building were still off. Once in my room, I took some of my old boxes and started refilling them with my personal items that were on the desk. When the students started arriving I had to slyly slide the box underneath my desk; I didn't want to start off the morning by telling them I would most likely be leaving soon.

I was taken by surprise when James Jr. came up to my desk.

"Ms. Morris, I overheard my parents talking this morning…is it true you're gonna leave us? Are you tired of us?" he asked sadly.

"Oh no, James; not at all," I said leaning down to him, "I'm not tired of you or anyone in the class, and I'm not sure if I'm going to leave yet or not. If I do though, I want you to know it has nothing to do with you or any of your classmates, ok?" I said trying to comfort him

He nodded. "Ok, now go take your seat," I said with a soft smile. James ran back to his seat.

By now everyone was here, so I figured it was time to start class.

"Good morning, class," I greeted them, and the day went on as usual. Everything was going fine until about after lunch time.

I was trying to get the class settled back down after spending our lunch time outside. The children were always hyped up after coming from outside, so this was nothing uncommon.

"Ok, class; every take your seats," I said sternly so they knew I meant business; but before the kids could sit back down, a wall of the classroom exploded causing bricks to rain down.

"Everyone go into the hallway!" I yelled as I shoved the door open and started shooing the kids into the hall; they needed to get out of here. I had gotten every child out of the room except James who happened to be closest to the wall; his leg appeared injured, so I ran over to help him.

"James, are you ok?" I asked him as I started to pick him up.

"My leg hurts!" he whined painfully.

"It's going to be ok, I'll get you out of here," I comforted him; and right after I finished my sentence the room was filled with laughter.

"Well, well, well; being a hero must run in your family," a high-pitched voice said…I recognized it immediately…_Harley Quinn_.

The smoke cleared, and there right in front of my eyes stood Harley Quinn…scar-less, but she wasn't alone. She was with this other lady who looked straight out of the Garden of Eden. Her wild, fiery red hair was covered with tiny flowers; her lips were painted green; and her revealing outfit looked almost like it was made out of leaves. I then got a good look at the woman's face…it was Pamela!

"Pammy?" I asked hesitantly. She laughed before kicking me in the face, causing me and James Jr. to fall backwards. He let out a cry of pain as we landed.

"That's Poison Ivy to you," she said bitterly.

I wiped some blood from my lip, before I gently placed James Jr. against my desk.

"Pammy, you've got to be joking," I said in disbelief. Harley laughed.

"I'm the queen of jokes, and this sister, ain't no joke," she said, her high-pitched voice hurting my head even worse than it already was.

"This isn't you, Pamela," I tried to talk to her, but was rudely interrupted by Harley again.

"Oh, shut your pie hole," she said, walking into my classroom. I struggled to get up, but managed just in time to step in between James and Harley.

Harley grabbed the back of my head, grasping onto my hair.

"You killed my puddin'," she accused angrily. I scoffed.

"No I didn't, the cops did; but as I recall your _puddin' _killed my brother," I said, speaking thru my teeth. I wanted to beat the crap out of this girl, but I knew I wouldn't have a chance with Pamela standing behind her.

"Alright then," she threw me down to the ground next to James Jr., "I'll take out my vengeance on him then," she threatened as she reached down to grab James.

"Don't touch him!" I screamed as I mustered up the strength to punch her in the face. She raised her foot back, about to kick me, but Pamela stopped her.

"Harley, I hear sirens; we need to go," she said worriedly.

"Fine, but help me with her," she demanded of Pamela. I stood up bravely; ready to fight both of them if need be, but Pamela, now Poison Ivy, came over to me and to my surprise hugged me.

She held on tighter than a regular hug, and then I smelt the horrid smell that made me so sick the night of my engagement party.

"Bruce was right, it was a poison," was my last thought to myself before I passed out.

* * *

**James Jr.'s POV**

I watched as the two evil ladies carried Ms. Morris away. I wanted to help, but I didn't know what I could do, my leg killing me, and I was so scared. Soon I heard sirens; I felt relief knowing that one of them was probably my dad.

"James?!" I heard my dad yelling.

"In here dad!" I yelled as loud as my voice would let me. I then saw my dad rushing in after me.

"James, what happened, son? Are you alright? Who did this?" he asked so many questions.

"These two ladies blew up the wall; they took Ms. Morris!" I exclaimed, almost forgetting about my leg.

"What did they look like, son?" Right before I was about to answer, Batman entered thru the hole in the wall.

"They took Kristina Morris," my dad told Batman.

He then got this angry look on his face.

"Who?!" he demanded furiously; I sank down lower against the desk, sort of afraid of the Batman right now.

"Go on, son. Tell us what they looked like," my dad encouraged.

"One lady, she was the meanest, she was dressed up like a clown; her suit was black and red. The other woman was dressed in green and a bunch of flowers. They were going to hurt me, but Ms. Morris protected me. They kicked her when she was trying to help me with my leg. They're hurting her, you have to go find her," I begged Batman. I really liked Ms. Morris, and I didn't want anything to happen to her.

"What happened to your leg?" my dad asked worriedly.

"A brick hit it when the wall blew up. It hurts really badly," I said trying not to cry. My dad helped me up and took me to go see the firefighter. When I looked back though to say goodbye to Batman, he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

I slowly woke up with a throbbing head. I tried to rub it to ease the pain, but I noticed that my hands couldn't move. I reluctantly opened my eyes to see that my hands were shackled above my head to the wall. I then tried to move my legs; I could barely move them. They weren't shackled to the floor or anything, but they were just so badly cut and beaten that I couldn't move them without wanting to yell bloody murder.

I sighed as I laid my head back against the cold, hard wall and looked around to observe my surroundings. It was dark, cold, wet, and green; trees and plants everywhere. This was nothing like the place that Harley took me to the first time when she was with the Joker. This place had to belong to Pamela, or she at least decorated it. When we were friends I knew she was the 'Going Green' type of girl, but goodness this was overdoing it a little. I then remember her perfume that caused me to faint; she must have made it out of her plants.

Of all these years, everything that I have experienced in my life, I've never been more scared than right now, sitting here trapped in this dungeon looking cellar. Sure I've learned to be somewhat brave, thanks to my brother and Bruce, but this time…no one was coming for me. Tim was dead, and Bruce probably wouldn't come for me even if he knew where I was. I still had my watch on my ankle, but there's always a chance it won't work, and even if it did…I didn't want to press it for the fear of false hope.

Tears started forming in my eyes as all my realizations crossed my mind. Once again, here I was, about to die and there something very important that I needed to tell Bruce. I needed to tell him how sorry I was; I now know that what happened at our engagement party wasn't his fault. I told him I'd rather be dead than for him to save me…well now I'm going to get my wish. I guess it is true what they say; you really do need to be careful for what you wish for.

The tears finally started falling from my eyes as I silently began to sob. I then decided that it was time to sallow my pride; I painfully lifted one of my legs as I tried to lift the faceplate to the watch that I had wrapped around my ankle. It took everything that I had not to scream out in pain. My tears were falling more rapidly now, but not from sadness; from pain.

I gritted my teeth and let out a low successful groan as the faceplate opened. I was relieved to find that the watch wasn't damaged in any way. As quickly as I could manage I pressed the tiny button with one of my toes as many times as I could before I finally had to stop. Once my leg hit the ground I let out a painful yelp.

Suddenly my cellar door busted open, and in walked Harley quickly followed by Poison Ivy.

"Look Red, we got a screamer," she said mockingly as she walked over towards me. It was then I got a sense of déjà vu. I had seen this scenario before, but where? It quickly came back to me; I've dreamt of this before. They were going to torture me, like in my dream, and Batman wasn't going to come for me! I tried my best not to cry in front of them, but the fear of dying overtook my body, and I couldn't control my emotions any longer. I quietly began to cry.

"Aw, does somebody want their wittle batty-watty?" Harley teased. I heard Poison Ivy snicker behind her. Quickly my sadness disappeared as it was replaced by anger.

"Harley, last year I risked _my life_ when I went out looking for you. I thought the Joker killed you! I thought you had emotions, I thought you cared," I told her sincerely. She laughed.

"All that was a show; a set up! I loved my puddin' but thanks to your _Batman_, he's dead now!" she screamed with tears in her eyes as she slapped my face causing my head to bust against the wall. My headache was becoming increasingly worse; I wasn't sure how much longer I could be conscious.

"And if you _cared _so much about everyone, how come when I found Red, here, she was heartbroken right after being with you?" Harley was mocking me again. I looked behind her to look at Poison Ivy. I saw nothing but anger in her eyes as she stepped up right next to Harley.

"That's right. I have a _new_ best friend," she said smugly as she smiled at Harley. I rolled my eyes.

"Really, Pammy? You turned into a villain of Gotham City just because I left our lunch date early? That's sort of childish, don't you think?"

Her appearance turned furious right before she kicked the side of my face. I just took a deep breath and kept going.

"Pammy, were you really that upset with me or were you brain-washed by some washed up old psychiatrist?" I asked as I glared over at Harley.

"Old?!" she screamed at me. I took a mental note that she was more insulted by the fact I called her old…not a wash up.

"Did I stutter?" I asked smugly. I knew what was coming, so I braced myself as Harley punched me square in the face causing my nose to start bleeding.

I had now accepted the fact that I was going to die tonight, and my plan was simple; when you're unconscious you cannot feel pain. I was hoping that they would eventually knock me out cold before they killed me. I really wasn't that afraid of dying; I was more afraid of being killed.

"Harley, don't you just feel intimidated though? Being best friends with such a beautiful lady such as Poison Ivy? I mean, she could have _any _man she wanted. Heck, I bet if the Joker was still alive he'd be all over her," I said strongly.

"Don't you dare talk about Mista J like that!" she hit my face again, and once again I hit my head against the wall. Suddenly I heard a ringing in my ear. My plan was successful, I was about to pass out.

Before I could lose all my awareness though, I heard Poison Ivy speaking.

"What? You don't think I could have gotten the Joker?" she asked insulted. I smiled to myself. I caused a fight between them.

"Of course not, you filthy little tramp! My puddin' loved me!" Harley screamed with her annoying voice.

"Tramp?!" Poison Ivy then punched Harley. I quietly laughed to myself as they fought.

Before the fighting could get too good though, the cellar door was busted down; I jumped slightly from the shock. I was slowly losing my vision, but I thought I saw a man in an all black suit. Could it be? Was it him?

I recognized the cape as he rushed across the floor. It was him! He came for me!

I noticed that as soon as the door busted down, Harley and Poison Ivy stopped their fighting. Poison Ivy was the first to walk over to him.

"Well, hello there big boy," she turned on the charm and I bet she was covered in her little smell that attracted men to her, like bees to honey, but to my surprise Batman walked right past her. I was amazed; how could it have worked the night of our engagement party, but not now?

Before Batman reached me, Harley rushed over to me and held a knife to my neck.

"Don't move," Harley warned. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I slowly closed them, but I was still conscious. I could vaguely hear the deep voice of Batman as he tried to convince Harley not to harm me.

Suddenly I felt her let go of me, but I could hear fighting going on. I wanted so badly to get up and be able to help him. I wanted to come to his recue like he had done for me so many times before.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. My head had become so bad now that I could barely hear my own thoughts.

Right before I was about to willingly give in to my nothingness I felt something rip the shackles from my hands. Somehow I managed the strength to open my eyes, and there he was; my savior. Tears of happiness filled my eyes.

I looked deep into Batman's handsome brown eyes to see nothing but compassion and worry. I weakly reached up and touched his cheek.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm so sorry, Bruce," I whispered weakly.

He softly shushed me.

"Save your strength. I'm going to get you out of here," he said quietly as he picked me up into his arms.

There as I lay cradled in Batman's arms, I slowly lost consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

My body ached from head to toe as I slowly began to regain consciousness. I groaned quietly as I opened my eyes to find that I was lying in the bed that Bruce and I use to share before I moved out. I looked across the room to see that Bruce was asleep in a chair with only his mask off. I tried to sit up, but it only caused me to moan louder, causing Bruce to wake up.

Bruce rubbed his eyes slightly before he fully became aware of the situation. Once he saw that I was awake he rushed over to me, almost literally dove into the bed, and started kissing me. His kisses were very zealous, but yet gentle as to not hurt my slightly busted lip.

He slowly pulled away then looked me in the eyes.

"You can hate me all you want, but I had to kiss you again," he admitted seriously.

I then put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Bruce gently laid me back into the bed, and tenderly ran his fingers thru my hair as our kissing became more passionate. His hand slowly ran thru my hair, down to my neck where he came across a necklace that I had put on just the other day. Bruce little by little pulled away to look down and see my necklace.

There, lying in the center of his hand attached to a silver chain was the engagement ring that he'd given back to me a couple nights ago. I didn't feel right wearing it on my finger, but I did want to keep it close to me. At the time, it was all I had left of Bruce, and I didn't want to let him go…no matter how hard I tried.

Bruce looked up, into my eyes.

"You kept it," he said almost non-believingly. I nodded.

"No matter how mad I was at you, Bruce, I just couldn't seem to let you go," I admitted quietly. He smiled and then softly kissed my lips once more.

"You know you're the only one for me, Kristina. I would never cheat on you, and I'm so sorry that I caused you all that pain at our engagement party. Will you ever forgive me?" he asked truly sorry.

"There's nothing to forgive; it wasn't your fault Bruce," I told him softly as I gently stroked his cheek.

"There's only one more thing left to do," Bruce said as he took off my necklace and grabbed hold of the ring.

"Kristina Morris," Bruce started as he got off the bed and knelt down on one knee, "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked charmingly.

A huge grin came across my face.

"Of course I will, Bruce," I said excitedly, but all the excitement was making me feel a little woozy.

Bruce crawled back into bed, and slowly slipped my engagement ring back on my finger.

"I love you," he whispered to me, as he pulled me close in his strong arms.

"I love you too," I whispered becoming very sleepy.

"Thank you for saving me again, Bruce," I said quietly on the verge of sleep.

"I told you I'd always come for you," I heard his smile in his voice before I gave in to my sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I groaned, stretching in bed. I leaned over for Bruce only to find no one there. Normally, I would suspect that he wasn't home from his Batman duties yet, or else he fell asleep in a chair on his way to bed, but today I knew why Bruce wasn't there. It was the morning of our wedding day, and we decided to uphold the tradition of not seeing each other until our wedding later that night.

I was so excited about tonight that I almost couldn't contain myself from screaming at the top of my lungs. I looked over to the bedside table to find a dozen roses in a gorgeous vase. I sat up in bed and leaned over to smell them. I loved the smell of roses, especially ones Bruce gave me. I giggled to myself at how girly I was being.

I then noticed that there was a letter next to the vase. I picked it up,

"My Dearest Kristina,

I thought that a beautiful woman such as yourself deserves a beautiful bouquet of roses on her wedding day. Normally, I would say going a day without you would kill me, but I know tonight will be worth it when I can finally have you as my wife. I love you, future Mrs. Wayne, and I cannot wait until I see you tonight. Have a wonderful day, my dear.

Love,

You're future husband, Bruce."

I reread the letter a couple of times; loving the feeling of butterflies I had in my stomach, before I had to get out of bed. Bruce had the whole day planned for me; I was going to get my nails, hair, and makeup done for the wedding. That only just added to my excitement; I loved being pampered.

* * *

The day went by faster than I expected it to, and now I was putting on my dress. Once my dress was on, I took a deep breath and turned to look in the mirror. I gasped at what I saw. This was the first time in my life that I actually felt…_beautiful_.

"Oh, honey," my hair dresser said, "You look amazing," she complimented. I blushed.

"Thank you, Allison," I told her politely. Butterflies filled my stomach as the time to walk down the aisle drew closer and closer. My hands started to shake from the nervousness, and I jumped slightly as I heard the door creak open.

"Calm down, Ms. Morris," Alfred soothed me with a slight chuckle. He walked up behind me and as we both looked in the mirror.

"I'll go ahead and call the ambulance now," Alfred said. I panicked, "What?!" He smiled at me.

"We'll need it for when Master Bruce faints once he sees how beautiful you look," Alfred complimented with a sly grin.

"Aw, Alfred," I hugged him softly.

Ever since I was a little girl I had wanted my father to walk me down the aisle and give me away, but since both he and my brother had passed away, I asked the next best person…_Alfred_.

"Are you ready, m'dear?" Alfred asked with a huge grin, linking his arm thru mine. I took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"Don't worry, dear. Master Bruce will take care of you; he loves you more than life itself…and if he ever does get out of line, I'll always be to give him a reality check," he winked at me, causing me to laugh. I loved Alfred; he was the best father figure anyone could ask for.

I could start to hear soft music playing, "It's time, dear," Alfred told me as we walked towards the door.

We were having our wedding outside of the city. I've always wanted a small country wedding outside under the stars, and Bruce told me I could have whatever I wanted, so that's what we decided to do.

Alfred and I walked to the exit of the house where we were temporarily residing. I took a deep breath as Alfred looked at me with a soft smile and gently patted my arm. He slowly opened the door, and suddenly I heard the music change to the Bride's March.

My eyes immediately went to Bruce as Alfred walked me down the aisle. As soon as Bruce saw me, I could have sworn I saw his jaw drop slightly before turning into a huge grin. I blushed, but nothing could hide the enormous smile that I was wearing upon my lips.

As I reached the alter, Bruce immediately took my hand and softly rubbed it with his thumbs. We stood there, staring into each other's eyes the entire time. I choked up a little when we started saying our vows and slipped each other's ring on, but other than that I didn't cry as much as I anticipated. My heart leaped with joy as I heard the preacher finish, "I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Wayne. You may kiss the bride," and with that Bruce lifted my veil and gave me a passionate kiss.

Bruce and I then slipped into back into the house for a private moment before we had to go to the reception. He softly kissed my lips again and gently stroked my cheek.

"So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Bruce Wayne?" he asked me with a cheesy grin. I smiled softly and ran my index finger across his cheek.

"It's all I ever wanted," I told him sincerely as I leaned up to kiss him one more time before going to our reception and spending the rest of our lives together.


End file.
